eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
EverQuest II Play Nice Policies
The EverQuest II Play Nice Policies are rules for player conduct, as part of the user agreement with Sony Online Entertainment, for all individuals playing EverQuest II. The policies are "enforced" by the Guides as well as Customer Service Representatives (CSRs). The following text is quoted from the SOE Knowledge Base, retrieved electronically on 3 March 2009. ---- :Play Nice Policies - Activity within EverQuest II :In addition to the general guidelines listed in section 1.0, players are also subject to these supplementary rules while playing EverQuest II. While by no means an all-inclusive list of the do's and don'ts in EverQuest II, it provides a suitable foundation by which the player can determine what activities are appropriate. :1. Loot Distribution Options selected by the group leader are not contestable. :*When you join a group, be sure to check the loot options selected by the group leader. By joining the group, you agree to these options. Should the group leader change the group loot options, you will receive a notification in your chat window that states " has changed the group options."It is your responsibility to check the group options at this time. You may leave the group should you disagree with the options selected by the group leader; however, remaining in the group signifies your acceptance of these options. :*Should a group leader continually change these options in order to deceive group members, and this is documented on server via the /report command, a Customer Service Representative may arbitrate a loot dispute and disciplinary action may be taken against the group leader should the CSR determine a malicious intent. :2. You must comply with arbitration for contested spawns. :*There are cases where two or more groups wish to kill the same NPC or hunt in the same area. In these cases, the groups are required to compromise. :*If an equitable compromise cannot be reached between the players prior to EverQuest II Customer Service Staff involvement, the EQII CSR will mandate a compromise. Any such compromise is final and not open to debate. Refusing to abide by these terms will be considered disruption and may result in disciplinary action. :*It is therefore strongly suggested that the groups make every attempt to reach a compromise that they can live with prior to involving an EQII CSR, who may mandate a compromise that does not suit you to the extent that a player-devised compromise would. :*Note: A "group" in this case is defined as a party of one or more characters that are united in a common belief or goal and are capable of completing that goal. :3. Foul language is not permitted, in any language. :*Excessive use of foul language in an inappropriate context, including swear words, real-world racial slurs, and other language that is not consistent with the fantasy environment and designed to hurt, will be considered a disruption and will not be tolerated. The existence of the filter (/filter) is not a license to be profane. :4. You may not harass others. :*Harassment is defined as specifically targeting another player or group of players to harm or inconvenience them. As harassment can take many forms, the EQII CSR involved will make a determination as to whether or not a "reasonable person" would feel harassed and act accordingly. If you feel you are being harassed by another player, please ask them to stop and utilize the /report command to document this. If the situation continues, please submit a Customer Service Ticket through our petition system. :5. You may not disrupt the normal playability of a zone or area. :*Zone/Area Disruption is defined as any activity designed to harm or inconvenience a number of groups rather than a specific player or group of players. This includes, but is not limited to: :**Monopolizing most or all of the kills in an area. :**Deliberately locking groups of NPCs and then breaking the encounter to prevent access to content. :**Refusing to cooperate with the other parties at a contested spawn site after having been instructed to do so by an EQII CSR. :**Making excessive and inappropriate use of public channels of communications (/shout, /ooc, etc.). :**Intentionally causing excessive zone latency (abusing spell effects, etc.). :**Causing intentional experience loss to other players (deliberately impeding fleeing players by blocking their escape route, intentionally training NPCs on other players, etc.). :** You may not defraud other players. :***Fraud is defined as falsely representing one's intentions to make a gain at another's expense. Examples of this activity include, but are not limited to, using deception to deprive another player of items or coin (by trade scamming or any other method), slandering another player or impersonating them with the intention of causing harm to that player's reputation, or falsely representing one's identity in order to gain access to another player's account or account information. :***Fraud in all transactions between players may result in disciplinary action when confirmed by an EQII CSR. :*You may not abuse other players or Customer Service Representatives. :**The following actions would be considered abuse: :**Hate Mongering - participation in or propagation of Hate literature, behavior, or propaganda related to real-world characteristics. :**Sexual Abuse or Harassment - untoward and/or unwelcome advances of a graphic and sexual nature. This includes, but is not limited to, virtual rape, overt sexual overtures, and stalking of a sexual nature. :**Attempting to Defraud a CS Representative - Petitioning with false information with the intent of receiving benefits as a result. This includes reporting bug deaths, experience or item loss, or accusing other players of wrongdoing without basis for it. :**Impersonating a Customer Service Representative - falsely representing yourself to another player as a Guide or a Sony Online Entertainment employee. :**CS Personnel Abuse - This includes, but is not limited to, sending excessive /petitions (as an individual or group), sending excessive /tells to a CS Representative, excessively using say or other channels to communicate to a CS Representative, making physical threats, or using abusive language against a CS Representative. :**Implying Favoritism by EQ2CSRs - Stating that employees of SOE or members of the Guide program will show favor towards one or more parties involved in any given situation. This includes, but is not limited to, using threats of retribution or inferring that you will not be held accountable for your actions due to special consideration. :**Note: This list is not all-inclusive. Other actions may be determined as abuse at the discretion of the EQII CSR, EQII Supervisors, or the EQII Customer Service Manager. :*"Role-playing" does not grant license to violate these rules. :**Though EverQuest II is a Role-playing game, the claim of "Role-play" will not be accepted in defense of any of the anti-social behaviors mentioned above. We strongly encourage role-playing, but cannot allow it to be done at the expense of others. :*You may not operate a guild that habitually violates these rules. :**Disciplinary issues involving guilds may be addressed with the entire guild. Guilds whose members habitually violate these rules may be issued guild warnings, and can even be permanently disbanded. :**Guild Leaders and/or officers may be held accountable for any actions of their guild members, in addition to any other actions that may be taken. It is therefore the responsibility of the guild leadership to ensure that all guild members abide by these rules. ---- Category:EverQuest II